zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Piraci Czarnobrodego
Piraci Czarnobrodego są niesławną, niewiarygodnie potężną grupą piratów i antagonistyczną frakcją w One Piece prowadzoną przez Marshall D. Teacha. Pierwotnie miała pięciu członków, Teacha, Jesus Burgessa, Van Augura, Doc Q i Laffite. Załoga zyskała jeszcze pięciu członków podczas Aktu Impel Down; jednym z nich był były naczelnik więzienia Shiliew, a pozostali czterej byli więźniami poziomu szóstego. Po tym jak Czarnobrody i jego załoga zabili Białobrodego, stał się on jednym z Czterech Imperatorów, liczba i siła załogi urosły. Przejęli nawet tereny należące do załogi Białobrodego. W wyniku tego wszyscy Piraci Czarnobrodego stali się jedną z najbardziej legendarnych, notorycznych i potężnych załóg pirackich na świecie. Siła załogi Załoga to jedna z najpotężniejszych załóg pirackich na świecie. W swojej pierwszej wzmiance ich atak na wyspę Drum był tak przytłaczający, że spowodował, że Wapol, samolubny król, uciekł tchórzliwie. Później włamali się do Impel Down i rozpoczęli atak, chociaż więzienie było wprawdzie w kryzysie, więc ich misja była łatwiejsza. Ich celem było wzmocnienie ich liczby o więcej członków załogi, którzy byli jednymi z najbardziej niesławnych i niebezpiecznych więźniów. Prawdziwa siła załogi spoczywa w ich przerażającym kapitanie "Czarnobrodym" Marshall D. Teachu, który był pierwotnie nieznanym piratem, który był odpowiedzialny za zranienie Czerwonowłosego Shanksa, jednego z czwórki Imperatorów w pojedynku przed zjedzeniem diabelskiego owocu. Zdołał również pokonać dwóch dowódców Białobrodego, Thatcha i Portgas D. Ace'a. Czarnobrody później zjadł Yami Yami no mi, potężny diabelski owoc i na krótko posiadł tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, po czym odrzucił go po włamaniu do Impel Down i rekrutacji tamtejszych więźniów. Walczył z Białobrodym i dzięki pomocy załogi zabił go w tchórzliwy sposób. W jakiś sposób ukradł Gura Gura no mi należący do Białobrodego za pomocą nieznanej metody, stając się pierwszą osobą w historii, która posiadła moc dwóch diabelskich owoców. W rok po bitwie w Marineford, załoga walczyła z pozostałymi Piratami Białobrodego (dowodzonymi przez Marco) i pokonała ich. Gdy nikt nie stanął im na drodze, załoga wykorzystała wiedzę kapitana o terytorium Białobrodego Pirata i przejęła je. Po przeskoku czasowym Czarnobrody zajął stanowisko Białobrodego i stał się jednym z Czwórki Imperatorów. Gatz powiedział, że Czarnobrody jest chroniony przez Dziesięciu Tytanicznych Kapitanów, którzy służą jako jego osobiści strażnicy. Mówi się, że Piraci Czarnobrodego kradną diabelskie owoce od użytkowników po śmierci najprawdopodobniej w taki sam sposób, jak od Białobrodego. Rzeczywiście, Jesus Burgess zdaje się wiedzieć, jak ukraść moc diabelskich owoców, gdy próbował zabić Luffy'ego, nim Sabo wtrącił się i spróbował zrobić to samo z tym ostatnim. Niedawno zaatakowali siedzibę Armii Rewolucyjnej i zadali im krytyczny cios, pozostawiając status rewolucjonistów jako nieznany. Później wspomniano, że stali się sojusznikami byłego admirała marynarki - Kuzana. Historia Przeszłość Po raz pierwszy wspomina się załogę, która podobno splądrowała królestwo Drum. Widząc ich ogromną moc, okrutny i tchórzliwy król, Wapol, uciekł, nawet nie walcząc. W Alabaście, gdy Słomiane Kapelusze spotkały się z Portgas D. Ace'em, okazało się, że Ace ścigał ich kapitana, Czarnobrodrodego, za zabicie członka załogi jako Pirat Białobrodego i ucieczkę. Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya Laffitte przedstawia pierwszy oficjalny wizerunek załogi, pojawiając się w Mary Geoise, gdzie poleca Czarnobrodego na stanowisko Shichibukai. Pozostali członkowie załogi po raz pierwszy widziani są w Mock Town na wyspie Jaya, grając w kilka "gier", aby zobaczyć, jak ich los się sprawdza. Kiedy Luffy spotyka się z Czarnobrodym w tawernie, na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że ma przeciwne zdanie na temat jedzenia i napojów w barze. Podczas gdy Luffy nienawidzi ciasta znajdującego się w barze, Czarnobrody go uwielbia, a podczas gdy Luffy uwielbia jeden z napojów barowych, Czarnobrody go nienawidzi, co prowadzi do wyzywania siebie nawzajem do walki, ale postanawiają tego nie robić, gdy Nami wskazuje na to, że walczą bez powodu. Później, po tym jak Piraci Bellamy;ego szydzą z nich, że wierzą w Podniebną Wyspę, Czarnobrody zapewnia Słomkowe Kapelusze, że istnieje i w odpowiedzi na pojęcie "Nowa Era", stwierdza, że ludzie nigdy nie przestaną marzyć. Z tego powodu prawdziwe motywy Czarnobrodego są tajemnicą. Kiedy Czarnobrody dowiaduje się o wysokiej nagrodzie Luffy'ego, on i jego załoga próbują go złapać, ale Słomkowe Kapelusze uciekają im, nim by mogli podjąć próbę. Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Czarnobrody dowiedział się, że Luffy "zniszczył" Enies Lobby, co spowodowało zwiększenie jego nagrody. Ponieważ Czarnobrody plądruje wyspę w pobliżu Water 7, postanowił polować na Luffy'ego i oddać go w ręce Globalnego Rządu, aby udowodnić, że jest godnym kandydatem na wolne stanowisko Shichibukai. Jednak Ace w końcu dogonił Czarnobrodego na wyspie Banaro, a po odkryciu zamiarów Czarnobrodego, który zamierza skrzywdzić jego młodszego brata, angażuje go w zaciętą walkę, z której Czarnobrody ostatecznie wychodzi zwycięsko. Czarnobrody oddaje następnie Ace'a, zamiast Marynarce, aby zdobyć pozycję Shichibukai. To wydarzenie powoduje również początek wojny z Białobrodym, ponieważ Marynarka publicznie ogłosiła egzekucję Ace'a. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Amazon Lily Podczas przygotowań do wojny, Czarnobrody jest widziany razem z innymi Shichibukai. Akt Impel Down Jednakże, mniej więcej pięć godzin przed egzekucją, on i jego załoga kradną morski statek w Marineford i wyruszają do Impel Down, gdzie planują włamać się, aby zwerbować kilku więźniów z poziomu szóstego. Po zabiciu kilku strażników i napotkaniu byłego głównego naczelnika Shiliewa, pojawiają się na poziomie czwartym, gdzie Czarnobrody eliminuje oddział Hannyabala, po czym osobiście miażdży Hannyabala. Piątka następnie walczy przeciwko załodze, która obejmuje Jinbe, Crocodile'a, Inazumę, Daz Bonesa, Benthama i Luffy'ego. mały|lewo|300px|Piraci Czarnobrodego uwalniają więźniów Dochodzi do krótkiej dyskusji i pojedynku Luffy'ego z Czarnobrodym. Ze względu na upływający czas do egzekucji Ace'a, uciekinierzy z Impel Down po prostu przebiegają wokół Czarnobrodego i jego załogi, którzy pozwalają im przejść. Następnie dochodzi do starcia pomiędzy Piratami Czarnobrodego i Magellanem, który następnie zanurza ich w truciźnie. Ratuje ich Shiliew, który daje im antidotum. Shiliew, który został zwolniony tylko tymczasowo, ponieważ dozorcy wymagali jego pomocy uspokojeniu chaosu w Impel Down, cytuje, że czekał na osobę taką jak Czarnobrody i akceptuje propozycję dołączenia do jego załogi, aby uniknąć ponownego uwięzienia przez Magellana. Z Shiliewem po ich stronie, załoga udaje się do poziomu szóstego, gdzie Czarnobrodego uwalnia więźniów, którzy przeżyli walkę na śmierć i życie, po czym dołącza ich do swojej załogi. Nie wiadomo, ilu więźniów zostało zabitych, ale Piraci Czarnobrodego zdobyli czterech nowych członków, zanim uciekli z więzienia, nie troszcząc się o pozostałych więźniów, którzy również przeżyli i uciekli. Akt Marineford mały|300px|Piraci Czarnobrodego w Marineford Gdy bitwa w Marineford osiąga kulminacyjny punkt, Czarnobrody pojawia się wraz z kilkoma najbardziej przerażającymi więźniami Impel Down. Teach informuje Sengoku, że chciał tylko tytułu Shichibukai, aby mógł włamać się do Impel Down. Załoga krótko po tym zostaje brutalnie zaatakowana przez Białobrodego. Piraci Czarnobrodego następnie atakują Białobrodego, pokonując go i brutalnie zabijając. Następnie niektórzy członkowie załogi zakrywają Czarnobrodego i Białobrodego czarnym materiałem, wewnątrz którego Czarnobrody w jakiś sposób kradnie moc Białobrodego Gura Gura no Mi nieznaną metodą, a następnie oświadcza, że nowa era należy do niego. Kiedy Czarnobrody stwierdza, że zatopi Marineford, Sengoku próbuje go powstrzymać. Później przybywa Shanks i jego załoga, co skutkuje odejściem Teacha i jego załogi. Akt Po Wojnie Jakiś czas później na płonącej wyspie w Nowym Świecie, Czarnobrody pokonał Piratów Bonney i uwięził ich, gdyż byli częścią transakcji z Marynarką. Umowa polegała na przekazaniu im Jewelry Bonney w zamian za pancernik Marynarki, który zastąpi ich tratwę, która była bliska zniszczenia z powodu ogromnych rozmiarów Sanjuana Wolfa. Drażli też Piratów Bonney za to, że tak łatwo ich pokonali. Kiedy Czarnobrody poprosił Bonney, by bzostała jego kobietą, kopnęła go, powodując, że Czarnobrody się rogniewał, podczas gdy reszta jego załogi śmiała się z tego. Załoga czekała z niecierpliwością, nowi członkowie narzekali na trywialne sprawy. Kiedy jednak odkryli, że Marynarka nie jest zainteresowana wymianą, gdyż wysyłali po nich admirała Akainu, Piraci Czarnobrodego szybko opuścili wyspę, zostawiając Piratów Bonney, którzy mieli zostać aresztowani. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Laffitte i Shiliew otrzymali telefon od Burgessa, który schował się na statku i dotarł do Baltigo, siedziby głównej Armii Rewolucjonistów. Burgess powiedział Laffitte'owi, aby powiedział Czarnobrodemu, aby przyprowadził wszystkich i zaatakował, ponieważ mogli zdobyć dużo broni. Piraci Czarnobrodego później zaatakowali bazę Armii Rewolucjonistów i udało się im ją zniszczyć, przed przybyciem Marynarki i Cipher Pol, ale Armia Rewolucjonistów była w stanie uciec. Załoga wycofała się po krótkim starciu z Cipher Pol. Akt Levely Kiedy wiadomości o wyczyny Luffy'ego w Totto Land rozeszły się po całym świecie, Teach przeczytał gazetę w nieznanym miejscu i zaśmiał się, komentując, że jest zbyt wcześnie, by Luffy został Imperatorem. Pozostali członkowie Piratów Czarnobrodego stali obok, słuchając go. Akt Kraj Wano Na Wyspie Piratów Gekko Moria i jego zombie zaatakowali wyspę, domagając się spotkania z Czarnobrodym. Moriah szukał swojego podwładnego Absaloma, który kilka dni temu wylądował na wyspie. Avalo Pizarro został powiadomiony o ataku Morii przez niektórych podwładnych. Catarina Devon podszywała się pod niego wystarczająco długo, by odwrócić uwagę Morii od Shiliewa, który zabrał moc Absaloma po zabiciu go. Czarnobrody zaprosił następnie Morię do swojej załogi, wspominając jednocześnie o rozpoczętej krwawej walce między potężnymi o tron. Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Okrutni Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy en:Blackbeard Pirates Kategoria:Profanatorzy